


Moment

by theskyatdawn



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Cute fluffyness, M/M, richard and asbel get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyatdawn/pseuds/theskyatdawn
Summary: Richard and Asbel share a room at an inn.
Relationships: Asbel Lhant/Richard Windor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! 
> 
> I actually wrote this while playing TOG a while back, I fell in love with the game and Richard and Asbel's relationship is so gooooood. So I just wanted to write a little something with them. I thought it was time to actually type it up and post it so here we are :) hopefully gonna get back into writing new stuff too.
> 
> If there are any mistakes I apologise, I currently haven't checked it over.

The group were out on their travels and getting tired, so they decided it was time to call it a day. They managed to secure rooms at an inn for the night. Asbel feels his cheeks heat up as he follows Richard into the inn room they’re sharing. He still couldn’t quite believe they were reunited and mostly it felt like nothing had changed between them apart from the fact that Richard’s grown up to be very handsome and beautiful. At first, Asbel though he couldn’t take his eyes off of him because it had been so long and part of it was that, but it was also the realisation that his friend was extremely attractive. He only fully realised his feelings a few days ago and had to try his best to behave as normal around his friend. The last thing he wanted was for Richard to be upset with him and lose his friendship. He’d missed him so much over the years and was delighted to be with him again. 

“It is rather small in here” Richard comments, breaking Asbel out of his thoughts.

“Oh, um, I could book a separate room, we have enough to cover the cost of one…”

Richard shakes his head in response and smiles at Asbel.

“No, this arrangement is fine”

“You sure? It really wouldn’t be any trouble”

“I’m sure, unless it is in fact making you feel uncomfortable?”

Asbel’s eyes widen slightly then shakes his hands wildly. 

“Not at all, I’m comfortable with this” Asbel replies and tries to give a big smile in response.

He mentally slaps himself; he could have used this situation to run away from his feelings and relax in a separate room. A part of him wishes he had to save himself any embarrassment but as the same time he wants to be close to Richard and was worried he’d offend him if he had changed to a different room. After putting his belongings to one side, Richard sighs and flumps down as gracefully as one can onto one of the beds. His golden locks splay out across the pillow as he looks up at the ceiling. Asbel stares at his friend, taking in how beautiful he looks with his long hair rippling over the pillow. He had certainly let his hair grow compared to the length it was when he was younger. Sensing the other’s gaze on him, Richard turns his head to look at Asbel.

“What is it?”

“Er it’s, it’s nothing”

“Come now Asbel, I thought you trusted me”

“Of course, I do! You know that”

“Then what is it? Perhaps you are not fond of my hair the length it is now?”

“Actually, I was thinking how beautiful it looks”

The words fall out of Asbel’s mouth before he fully realises then stares wide eyed at his friend. The prince’s eyes also widen then his face turns into the softest expression Asbel’s seen on him.

“I’m glad you think so, I had wondered what you would make of it”

“I’m sure I’d approve no matter how long you wanted your hair but I fail to see how my opinion matters”

“I always value your opinion”

“Well then, I’m honoured”

Richard pats the space next to him on the bed indicating for Asbel to sit down. 

“Come and sit down by me so we can have a good catch up, I would be most interested in hearing about your training to become a knight”

Asbel gulps then sits down next to Richard on the bed, he feels his cheeks heat up from being so close to him. 

The two end up talking for a long time, mostly Asbel telling Richard about his training. Richard listens with interest to what Asbel’s saying but finds his gaze dropping to his lips time and time again. Asbel stops his rambling upon noticing Richard isn’t fully taking it all in. He couldn’t blame him; he had been talking for a long time after all. He’s confused however as to why Richard’s staring at his lips.

“Um Richard?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Are you alright? You seemed to have zoned out”

“I’m fine, I was just thinking how great it is to be with you again”

Richard leans forward and rests his forehead on Asbel’s, as he felt unsure of what to do. All he knew was he wanted to be close to Asbel and feels relief wash over him as his friend doesn’t pull away, in fact he does the opposite and shuffles closer. That gives Richard the courage to make his move, he pulls back so he can place a kiss on Asbel’s forehead. After kissing the other’s forehead, Richard moves to kiss his cheek.

“Richard…” Asbel says but feels unsure of what else to respond with as he feels overwhelmed by the other’s affection. He wonders if Richard has any idea how his actions are making him feel.

“Richard, what are y-“ Asbel begins to ask as he watches his friend leaning in once again then feels warm lips on his own.

Asbel closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the moment; one he had desperately wanted but thought he’d never have. He knew there are questions that needed to be asked but that could come later. Richard gently strokes Asbel’s cheek while giving his lips gentle pecks. Deciding it isn’t enough, Asbel grabs Richard’s collar and pulls him even closer. Before Richard can say anything, Asbel kisses him and nips at his bottom lip. They continue kissing until they’re breathless. The two spend a few moments looking into eachother’s eyes while getting their breath back. Asbel smiles softly as he feels Richard’s hand stroking his hair.

“You’re so handsome” Richard murmurs then kisses Asbel’s neck”

“No where near compared to you”

“It would seem I have to keep telling you until you believe it, but I shall wait for tomorrow to do so as it is rather late now”

“Yeah, I guess we’ll save the talking for tomorrow”

Richard nods in agreement and releases Asbel from underneath him. Asbel moves to leave the bed so he can go in the other one just opposite but feels Richard grab his arm.

“Will you stay? I know it is rather cramped sharing a single bed, but I would like to be close to you if that is alright”

“Then I shall stay, I want to be close to you too, but I didn’t wanna cross a line or anything”

Asbel settles back down, curling himself up on Richard’s chest. The two wish each other goodnight and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like it please leave kudos and comments as they are my fuel haha <3


End file.
